


The Dwindling Soul

by Lirianis



Series: cien palabras exactas [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Dementors, Drabble, Gen, Headcanon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirianis/pseuds/Lirianis
Summary: El hambre constante de un dementor es una horrible maldición.
Series: cien palabras exactas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955377
Kudos: 1





	The Dwindling Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en mi LiveJournal en el año 2012 para un reto que consiste en obtener un título del Random Title Generator by Maygra y escribir un drabble de exactamente 100 palabras.
> 
> Publicado en AO3 en el año 2020 sin ninguna modificación.

El dementor recorre los pasillos de Azkaban con la levedad de un cuerpo que no es cuerpo realmente. Hace unas semanas tuvo la oportunidad de alimentarse de un prisionero, un auténtico monstruo que se dedicaba a asesinar niños, pero su alma ennegrecida está agotándose y el dementor ya siente el dolor del vacío.

En la celda ante la que está pasando un hombre gime de puro terror. Es inocente, él puede percibir el alma tan blanca y brillante que se oculta en el cuerpo del condenado atrayéndolo como un banquete al hambriento.

El dementor huye, tiene que resistir su maldición.

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble viene directamente de mi headcanon para un fanfiction que al final no llegué a escribir.


End file.
